


His Butler Serving

by MLou186



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Demon, Dominance, Fanfiction, Gay, M/M, MxM - Freeform, Romance, Rough Sex, SebaCiel - Freeform, Yaio, handjob, non-cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLou186/pseuds/MLou186
Summary: Ciel always pick dare when playing truth or dare with his friends but this time he won more than he bargained for.No continuation or editing without my permission. I'm quite aware of the errors. I plan on making it more detailed when I find the time but I find its a short, enjoyable read.





	1. Truth or Dare

An unpopular, dark-haired teenager wondered how he got himself into this. Ciel looked at Alois and Liz still trying to figure out why he said 'dare'. Ciel also could not figure out if they was goth punk or some kind of Satanists but they were also very preppy, how confusing. "Why did I say dare" Ciel mumbled walking slowly towards the 300-year-old lamp post at the end of the the the trail. He bit his lip then looked down at the paper. He never went back on his dares but this just may be his first time.

 "Don't chicken out now!" the annoyed Alois said watching Ciel walk to the lamp post and walk back to them for 20 minutes. "Ciellllll. You Just Have To do It, You Said Dare!" Liz said in that usual annoying voice making the dark-haired boy flinch. "Cause If You Dont, You Have To Run Around Naked In Front of Mr. Herbert's House" Ciel shuddered definitely not wanting that pervert to see him, he been after him for since he turned 13, just sick.

"I know". Ciel mumbled and looked at the flickering lamp post then took the note out his pocket and walked over to it. He was wondering why no cars passed the entire time they were out there. "I guess I should just get this ridiculous dare over with" Ciel walked over to the lamp and stood to the left of it looking into the flickering bulb. He looked around and it seemed as though all eyes were on him... waiting for his downfall. It was quite eerie out here. He gazed at the bright bulb that was not blinding him, how is that even possible. He yawned as the day finally began to catch up with him.

Ciel was was beyond sleepy and was ready to masturbate so he could sleep. Masturbation was now the only way the dark-haired boy could sleep. He took a deep breath recited the words nervously as the hair on the back of his neck stood up. He gasped when he seen a demonic symbol appear in the light bulb. He believed no one could actually conjure a demon, hell he did not even believe they existed. His friends did like to pull pranks and record it all. He knew they wired the bulb up to-react this way. He looked over at them and they were laughing pointing their cameras at him. He was right, they definitely up to some fake demonbuster mission. He was about to walk off when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he swore he heard his name being called. The frightened dark haired boy watched enough movies to know not to respond.

The demon was in hell joking around with some incubuses. He stopped mid-sentence and bolted out feeling a pull like he never  before. He used the magical portal to view the crazy human who was conjuring a demon, a sex demon at that. Not your typical perv so he glanced around to see his friends giggling. 'ahh so thats it' the dark haired demon thought as his eyes slowly started to change. How dare those filthy humans trick my... he was quite surprised by how possessive he was. He had not even met the boy yet but he could not pass this time up or give it to one of these pigs. "My my what do we have here" one of the lust filled demons stated in a tone that made his blood boil. Sebastian gazed back at him eyes blazing with anger " **HE** **IS** **MINE**!" he stated loudly so everyone would hear. And by their rules, no one could take him except the devil or his second in command. The demon gazed into his soul and took off mere seconds later smiling devilishly. 

After minuets of uncomfortable silence and fear,  Ciel saw a storm like no other approaching fast and with great ferocity. The dark haired boy gasped then stood there in almost a trance-like state.  He was unable to look away or move for the second time tonight. He did not like when he was not in control. His friends stopped laughing when they realized what was happening and knew they had to go save their friend  something was happening and they was not sticking around for the finale. 

"Come on Ciel we have to go!" he friends said dragging him towards the car. 'something finally scared them' he thought. "Dont be a chicken!"' he said more to himself laughing nervously. When he got into the car Ciel picked up his phone and started googling abnormal storms. Ciel did not find anything like he experienced. When they finally discussed the storm neither of them ever seen a storm of this type and all agreed the energy of it felt wrong. He was too afraid to entertain the paranormal aspect but the final view of that storm kept nagging at him. 

Ciel stared out the window trying to figure out if he really saw all those raves and what seemed to be a face of a beautiful man in the storm. His reddish-purple eyes were so intense though, actually quite scary.. His lips were plump and he was holding what seemed to be a rose or something in his hand. Was it for him?  Why did he get excited about that possibility.  Ciel strained his eyes desperate to see more. At first he thought the man was wearing a weird outfit but on a closer look he had feathers covering most of his body. Ciel was often asked what he was looking since his friends could not see what he was seeing for some odd reason, they could only see the storm He rationalized that his mind was probably playing tricks on him but the feeling was real.. He felt love at first sight even though he did not believe it was possible until now. He yawned and soon dozed off in the car to be quickly thrown into a vivid wet dream of that beautiful creature.

 


	2. Lust of a Demon

The lust crazed demon watched as Ciel got out the car and walk up to his large home. The maid opened the door for him and asked if he was ok when she noticed his unusually pale face.

Rich brat, the demon thought to himself wondering whatelse he could he possibly want. The boy ignored his maid and slowly stripped his clothes as if he was putting on a show and alone. The maid scurried off soon as his shirt was being lifted as if its a normal event, such an odd boy.

The demon watched licking his lips as the boy's shirt came off his buds becoming hard as the cool breeze hit them. Sebastian noticed that his buds were quiet large for a human male. The boy then slowly rolled his sweat pants off and the demon eyed the small budge, curious about his size.

He wanted to see more but he also wanted to leave before his lust took complete control of him and everything was ruined. The demon licked his lips already extremely attracted to this small slim human. He looked to be 14 but he knew the boy was at least two to four years older than that. 

 

Ciel felt like he was being watched but shrugged it off, must be the perverted neighbors or the spying maid. Sebastian watched as the boy lowered his boxers and his semi-erect member pop out. It looked delicious, the demon wanted it, no he needed it. Ciel turned the shower on and adjusted the temperature. The events of the day were washed away.

 

Sebastian thought about pushing him up agonist the wall and trusting balls deep into him while telling him he asked for it but humans did not like that. Well some did but it was hard to tell which ones would be ok with it. The boy then lathered his body up then felt a sudden intense wave of desire, which was not unusual for him. He knew how to solve it.

 

"Oh Mmm" Ciel moaned lowly biting his lips while jacking his member and bucking his hips. After 10 minuets he realized that would not be enough. The demons eyes were blazing red and he wondered why he was so turned on by a simple human master bating. This never happened before plus he looked so weak and feminine.

 

While Sebastain was lost in his thoughts Ciel positioned a suction based slim dildoe onto the shower wall. He fingered himself moaning loudly before slamming back onto his toy, he loved the pain."Fûck!" he screamed in pleasure then started pumping his member and thrusting his hips back fast. The demon groaned watching the fake dildoe go in and out the boys tight creamy hole as his moans filled the air. He wished it was now his hardening member. He watched the boy climax 5 minuets later.

 

The demon watched as droplets fell through his hair, the boy was too tired to move. Ciel moved his head up and opened his eyes looking directly in the coner the demon was in."Beautiful" was all the demon could say lowly after he got his lust under control. The demon knew he concealed his presence well but maybe his lust activated the boys 6th sense, there is always a loop hole.

 

Sebastian went through the wall and sat on the humans chair that's opposite of the bed. He watched Ciel walk out the room and climbed into his bed nude, hair messy from towel drying. The demon was now curious to why the human seemed so relaxed, he did just offer himself to a demon. Maybe he was unaware of what he did.

 

"Such a pure soul" the demon said licking his lips and trailing a clawed finger over the boy's face once he was snoring lightly. He watched as one of the boys hand grip his pillow and his other hand go under it. He watched unable to move his gaze as the boy moaned his name in his sleep while playing with himself, how did he know it. He wondered if the boy was pumping or fingering himself. He could not tell from the position of the pillow but he did not want to move it and wake the boy. He ran his finger over the boy's lip and he opened his mouth. Tempting but oh no he could not do that. Sebastian moved his hand and went back over to the chair.

"So sleep masturbation is a thing humans do, must add that to the list" he said to himself. He watched as the boy rolled over with a smile on his face after he climaxed. He hugged his pillow tightly sleeping peacefully. The demon decided he did not care what the boy's wishes were he just had to have him, no other demon will. He has not come across a soul so pure, lustful, and troubled in centuries.

 

Sebastian shifted in his seat with an unfortunate bonner. 'Well here go another first' he thought as he held his massive penis in his large hand, he was about to pleasure himself to a human instead of inside of one. He would be the joke of the century if those lower demons found out


	3. Deal With a Demon

 

 

The demon debated which form he would present and decided a mixture of both would be appropriate. He shed all of his demon form except his horns, tail, and feathers that acted as his body hair. He gazed at the boys clock and realized it was 3:20, he decided to wait until 3:33 since all the movies are so fascinated with that time. He even sat the alarm and considered becoming invisible for a few seconds but his goal was not to scare the creature that piqued his interest. Only ghosts do stuff like that.

The demon watched a the boy groaned and turned the alarm off. "Oh not again" the boy said realizing his mess. He watched as the boy got up and went into the bathroom. The demon made his way over to the boys king size bed and laid on it seductively. He watched as the boy walked out the bathroom and stared at him then rub his eyes. He slowly walked over to the bed thinking he was seeing things and needed to go back to sleep.

"State your demands human". Ciel flinched slightly at the harshness of him saying human then chucked nervously remaining in his spot. The demon sighed but was also wondering why the boy was not flipping out going bat shît crazy, a stranger dressed like a demon was in his bed. Soon as he finished his thought the boys apparent arousal hit him and he knew his eyes were glowing deep red by now but he have control above all things.

  
The boy looked deep into the demons glowing eyes feeling as if he was hypnotized For some reason his eyes made him feel relaxed. "I will grant whatever two wishes you want in exchange for your soul. You must never speak on this or that the summoning worked. Also you will wear my mark on a place of my choosing" the demon said in a bored mater of fact voice as if he do this daily. Since their connection was strong, He already knew he would put the mark on the boy's side, his eyes were just too beautiful. He could not let the human see his interest or even know he would be the third out of millions he actually decided to answer. He watched as the boy relaxed body slowly move closer to him.

Ciel gazed over the demons almost nude body and hated the feathers were covering what he wanted to see the most. He instantly knew what he wanted then wondered why he was not afraid. The demon huffed in annoyance still waiting for an response as if he has not read the boy's mind. He was quite surprised by the opposite desires that shows the depth of his beautiful soul.

"I want all of them dead who were involved in my best friend murder and for you to be by my side forever in whatever role I choose" the young boy said in a dark serious tone that even gave the demon  chills. He was staring into his eyes standing directly in front of him with no hint of fear. The demon could move his head slightly and capture his seductive lips. The demon watched as the boy slid into the bed on the empty side and stared at him. They discussed his first role as a butler and the rules then the boy then reached out touching his demonic features to make sure he was real. When the boy was satisfied he decided to go back to sleep.

"Yes , Young Master" was all the demon said when he had not responded. The demon knew he was not going to refuse no matter what the boy wanted. He was quite surprised cause the first human he encountered asked for immortality and the second for to be the richest person alive forever. These wishes were so big that they was no room for a second but if this human wanted it, he would find a way.

Sebastian shared the bed with his new human, which was a first to him. Ciel cuddled up to him in his sleep and to his surprise he cuddled back. He was curious to why the human instantly trusted him but decided not to question it. The demon had a blush on his face. Have he found his mate? Can demons have humans as mates? The emotions he was feeling was similar to that he would feel with a mate and it would explain the trust and the boy's 6th sense. The demon debated the possibility all night. When the sun rose he slowly slid out bed and decided to make breakfast for his.. well he still was not sure what he was to him.


	4. Not so Usual Morning

Sebastian was late for the first time ever in 2 years. He sighed when he realized his hand was still gripping his member. "I have done it yet again, masturbating to my servant" the dark haired boy mumbled disgusted with himself .

The demon knew he would be late and felt like an utter disappointment . "A butler must never be late, Just unacceptable," he said after viewing the hideous scones that were made by the cook. Sebastain sighed heavily and decided he must break a rule. He had to use his abilities. Young master would be upset but not as upset as having an inedible breakfast

In a instant young masters scones and black tea was prepared. Sebastain put everything on a golden tray and made his way upstairs. He knocked lightly but did not hear anything so he opened the door sat the tray on the table and opened the window. The young master groaned and rolled over pretending to be sleep, how cute is that. His beautiful eyes opening up and his head propped up on his hand. His long lashes perfectly framing his eyes. His lips were parted and a bit swollen as if he been biting them. His long hair hidden behind his perfectly shaped head. He was truly a masterpiece.

Ciel was on his side in an attempt to hide his erection that was not morning wood. His butler being there only made it worse. He willed his erection away thinking about old ppl having sex.

The butler walked over to the bed and pull the covers off him despite Ciels attempt to hold onto the covers. Sebastian immediately notice his hard member and pretended to be shocked. He smelled his arousal before he came in. "Young master-". the demon said in a shocked voice. The boy blushed bright red now gripping the covers in an attempt to cover himself. The smell of his butler and his flustered look was soo hot, he rarely seen his butler emotions. "Sebastian! get out now! that is- " Ciel ordered in the most authoritative voice he had.The demon grinned as his eyes blazed a deep red

"Sorry young master but I must disobey that order". The young master has been even more appealing to the demon lately and he knew the feeling was mutual. The scent of Ciel overpowering arousal always took him over the edge but this time there was no coming back.

The demon snapped his fingers and the troublesome bedding was out his way and a full course buffet was on display. He licked his lips watching his young master watch him with a mix of curiosity and lust in his gaze. "Sebastain I said-" the dark haired boy started but was cut off since sebastain was slowly stripping taking off each items in the slowest yet sexiest way possible. To think that such a perfect body was under that uniform. He should of order him to strip more often during breakfast time.

Ciel soon  was deep in thoughts about what they could do to one another body. Ciel groaned deep in his throat at these thoughts. Ciel was brought out his fantasies and gasped when he saw the demons massive member as he walked back over to the side of the bed pinning him in place with his gaze. The power of the demon and the size of his member immediately brought his submissive side out.

  
"Oh, my" Ciel rolled onto his stomach gazing at his lovely member. "You're mine to use as I please young master" the demon said guiding the boys shaking hands to his hard throbbing member. "I own you as much as you own me" he said lowly to reassure the boy who was acting innocent. What the demon did not know was the boy was innocent in a way. Ciel ran his hands over his butlers hard thick member and knew he would need both hands to wrap around it entire thickness

Ciel let all his inhibitions go about the inappropriateness of what is occurring between them. Ciel decided he would get his cherry popped tonight by a demon. Ciel was not a virgin, he has done everything except being penetrated by a real pénis. He was deep in thought while attempting to figure out how his sebastain like to be stroked.

Ciel watched as the demon started to lose composure. His human form slowly shedding and that sexy demon was appearing. Since the first time he viewed his demon form, he wanted him makes to bend him over and pounded him into the headboard. Ciel member twitched at the thought of that and he made it his mission to fully bring the beast out. Ciel knew he was playing with fire since his butler true demon form was more sadistic and dominant than his human form.

While the Sebastain was struggling to hold on to some of human form and slightly distracted. Ciel smiled licking his lips. Ciel continued jacking the thick member with both hands and slowly pulled his knees up. He let go sebastain member and proped himself up on his elbows. Seconds later he licked around sebastain thick leaky member than swolled him whole. The demons gasped then moaned. His eyes shot open and the intensity in them seemed like a warning. The boy shivered, playing with fire was fun

"Young master , I knew you was a naughty boy" Sebatain said in a voice an octave lower and filled with lust. He gripped Ciel's head and started pumping his hips fast abusing the boy's throat, just like he liked to be used. He moaned around the member and held onto to sebastains hips, happy he didn't have a gag reflex . He watched as sebastain tail come out and go under him. He was curious to if his wings were out but from this angle he could not tell.

  
He arched his back soon as the tail trailed up his thighs and hard member slowly. The feeling of it and his throat being pounded had him close to climaxing. Soon as the tail started jacking his member off he came mere seconds later, which surprised the demon. Sebastian chuckled then started thrusting harder and faster into the boy's mouth. His tail left the soft member and started whipping the boy cheeks and back making him arch his back even more, the boy loved pain. Sebastian let out an outer worldly moan.. well scream and dumped almost a gallon of cum into the boy's mouth. He swallowed as much as he could then sebastian let his head go and pulled away. Ciel opened his mouth showing how good of a boy he is.

"Sebastian! he did it again!" the maid yelled running up the hall in a complete panic attempting to locate him. Ciel let out a line of curses and was ready to kill that incompetent bítch.

"I shall check on you later on young master to see if your fever has passed" the demon said as though he was not beyond irritated. He snapped his fingers returning everything to normal. Seconds later the maid came in pretending like she was not eves dropping. "Im sorry to interrupt my lord, but sebastian you must come at once" she said then turned around and rushed out, not even saying what was wrong. Sebastian followed her lead into the kitchen and noticed everything was burned and he could not distinguish what each item originally was. He had to punish them, he grinned at the thought of that. His sadistic needs were met because someone always needed punishment in this house


	5. Master, Its Time for Dinner

Sebastian used his demonic abilities to do all the chores the others already messed up, as usual. He would have to deal with his master's punishment for using his abilities but it was worth it. He decided to let Clel's mind wander and do other things around the large home.

4 hours passed and Sebastian wondered if the young master has bathed or did his homework. He made his way upstairs hearing soft whimpers of pain. Sebastain rushed up to the door and opened it. "Sebast-Ahhh!!!" the young master screamed shocked gripping his hard twitching member as ropes of cum shot out. Ciel blushed bright red but did not cover himself. The demon walked over to the bed glanced down at him then tisked before shaking his head.

"young master Dinner is ready" the demon said in his normal voice as though he did not witness the scene in front of him. Ciel was curious to why he was playing hard to get and beginning to think he was just used like another toy. He decided to make a move and see what happens. Ciel seductively crawled down the bed swaying his hips. "Indeed it is" he replied unzipping Sebastain pants. Sebastain swatted his hand away and cleared his throat his eyes blazing deep red.

"Alois and Liz are waiting, I suggest you get ready before they come looking for you and find you in this predicament"

Ciel nodded realizing why he was getting the cold shoulder. He watched sebastain walk out and sighed. He got dressed and sat through the long dinner. He managed to nod and say short responses in the right places but his mind was on Sebastain. He then pretended to be sick and watched as the maid let his guests out.

Ciel headed upstairs to his bedroom with a smile on his face. When he opened the door Sebastain was standing infront of it in his complete demon form. His wings were wide and taking up most of the room, his tail was flickering back and forwards behind him. His member was erect and his eyes were clouded with lust. Ciel bit his lip feeling his member start to swell when their eyes locked, they were so intense and just for him. Sebastain grinned at him then winked knowing the effect his true form had on his young master.He shed his wings but kept his other features. Ciel was not the only one ready for the guests to leave.

Ciel watched as he disappeared then reappeared in front of him ripping his clothes off turning him around and pinning him to the door in one swift fluid motion. He thrust his hand member between the boy soft thighs making him moan and whimper since he was too shocked to speak. Sebastain smiled satisfied at the reaction he caused. The boy was a moaning, leaking mess grinding on his member desperate to get friction

His tail slowly made its way up to the boys mouth. Ciel opened his mouth and sucked the spade slightly nipping at it. Sebastian groaned deep in his throat as a jolt of pleasure shot up his spine

.

Sebastain picked the boy up tossed him on the bed then immediately appeared on top of him. He trusted his tail inside him making him gasp arch his back then scream. Sebastain then start kissing and sucking on the weak spots of his neck while Ciel grinded their members together desperately needing the friction. "Please Seb-auhhh!" he pleaded needing something bigger inside of him while scratching up his back.

Sebastian stared down at his flushed face, "Fûck me Sebastian!" he demanded. Sebastian looked into his darkened eyes. "In due time Ciel," he responded before capturing the boy's mouth kissing him gently, for some reason he did not want to rush it. Ciel melted into the ocean of pleasure.


	6. A New Level of Sin With You

15 minutes he thought to himself yet he still did not that big twitching pênis inside him stretching his walls open. The tail felt nice but it was just not doing the trick. His hands were wrapped around both of their members and jacking them at the same pace, it felt lovely but still was not enough. Sebastian moans and grunts were getting him even more turned on and he was so hörny he was practically begging for it like a słut. Sebastian basked in it, he loved feeling his masters desires continually increases. He wanted to take him over the edge like no human could ever do.

Ciel was at his limit and decided to take what he wanted. He started to move up and the red-eyed butler allowed him to. The butler watched him as if he was wondering what he was about to do but he already knew. He slipped his tail out and laid it beside him. Ciel pushed Sebastian on his back, climbed on top of him then positioned his thick member at his semi-stretched entrance. He thrust himself down screaming out in pain and pleasure. The demon was not expecting this and gripped his hips digging his claws in as his members was squeezed tighter than ever before. "Fücking hell!" the demon exclaimed after catching his breath moments later in a deeper lust filled voice that made the boy shiver.

Ciel was silent enjoying the burn and the full feeling. His lover's member was throbbing in him like a vibrator, he liked that. The nails in his skin were hurting but it was a good hurt. He smiled taking Sebastian hands away then leaned down and captured Sebastian's perfect lips. He pinned Sebastian hands down over his head. He knew the demon could easily move them even if he used his full strength. The kiss instantly became hot and heavy.

Their tongues danced and fought for dominance and surprisingly Ciel won. He leads the hot passionate kiss while Sebastian was slowly thrusting into the tight warm hole that was wrapped around him. He was careful not the bite the boys lip inbetween him catching breaths but he nipped at it lightly and of course the pain whòre loved it. When Ciel was more adjusted he started moving his hips his own up and down then circles matching his lovers thrusts.

"Ohhh Mmmm Yess!!!" he repeated over and over soon as sebby found that sweet bundle of nerves inside him. He roughly sucked and bit on sebastains neck making the member twtich even more inside him. Sebastain tail was then off the mattress whipping each of his lovers cheeks. Ciel sat up and started bouncing up and down feeling that familiar build up. He dug his nails into sebastain moaning and groaning loud enough for the neighbors 3 miles away to hear. When the tail wrapped around his member and started jacking him, it took him over the edge. Sebastian's chest was immediately covered in his juices.

Sebby rolled them over and pulled the boys body up into doggie style position, it was his turn now. He gripped the boys hips not wanting him to move though he doubt he would since he seemed almost wiped out. His slowly thrusted into the boys tight hole while the spade of his tail played with the boys hard buds. The boy was a moaning mess and seemed to have newly found energy since he was now matching his lovers thrusts that were getting faster with each second. Sebastain was soon beyond human speed and Ciel flopped onto his stomach unable to keep up and feeling more pain than pleasure.

"Don't give out on me now doll, You been teasing me for years" Sebby said with a chuckle. "I-- Wait--StoAhhhh- No there!" the boy stammered out in broke moans and gasps unable to form a coherent sentence due to the current overload on his body. His lover decided he should take it easy on him when his mind cleared some. Sebby slowed his pace to the fastest human speed. He soon felt his own release building and before he knew it he was back at the speed that brought more pain than pleasure. The boy knew he could take it and moaned his name over and over until he felt a thick warm fliud fill him up then leak down his leg. He turned his head to the side and smiled as Sebby pulled out of him, he was too tired to speak. Ciel watched his butler get dressed as his eyes got heavy.

Sebby put the sleeping master in the bath and gently cleaned his body. He dressed his master then carried him to bed. He carefully tucked him in and had the urge to join him which was something he has not done since the first night. It was no need to worry about being caught since everyone heard what happened. The boy moved towards him cuddling up to him then sighed contentedly in his sleep. Even though he did not need sleep, he closed his eyes to pretend what it was like. He wondered what the other demons would think if they saw him like this


	7. His Master Dominance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six Months has passes since the life changing night

Sebastian considers himself dominant but he do have submissive tendencies. After the first brutal punishment his master dished out for him using his powers he figured his master was a switch with a strong sadistic side.

Sebastian was cleaning his master's toy bag. When he first arrived his master owned a diode and vibrating egg. He recently acquired a large collection of plugs, dildoes, vibrators, Whips, floggers, bondage gear, and plugs. He cleaned each toy and placed and placed them back as he found them. He also found a a bag with furry tail plugs and ears. He listened to see what his master was doing. Since he was still in his study he picked out the bunny plug and ears.

Sebastian then pulled his pants down and bent over and put the plug into his mouth to lubricate it. He pulled his pants back up and pulled the tail through the hole he placed in his slacks. He then put the ears on and sat on his hind legs staring in the mirror. He ran his hands over his bulge thinking of his young master. Sebastian then unzipped his pants and let his massive member spring out. He jacked himself slowly thrusting into his hands moaning lowly.

Sebastian was so caught up in the moment he did not hear Ciel enter. When he felt a hand tightly grip his hair and pull him up his eyes shot up and saw Ciel standing behind him. Ciel was looking for him for 30 minuets and when he found him he was furious. All he wanted to do was give him a lil pleasure and take care of his bonner yet here Sebastian was taking it into his own hands.

"Just what the hèll are you doing Słut!" he barked knowing the demon should not be touching himself and in his chastity device for two more days. The device-was no where in sight ."Young Master.. I .. Well-" he started to explain but was cut off and roughly shoved to wall his hands landing on either side of the mirror "I do not want to hear your pathetic excuses Whōre!" he said cutting him off. Ciel rubbed his bulge on his demon ass. "What should we do about your inability to control your hormones?" he asked not expecting an answer. Sebastian could not respond and hung his head low waiting on his punishment. Ciel was always turned on by his demon disobedience but he would never let him know that. It just proved to him how much his need was for him but sometimes it was quite annoying.

"Ill just give the Słut what he wants!" Ciel said in his ear as he pulled his pants down then unzipped his. Ciel then yanked his plug out and shoved himself balls deep into Sebastian tight warm hole. Ciel groaned from how tight he was being gripped but started thrusting into him hard and deep forcing him open. Sebastian knees buckled and his elbows bent. Ciel watched their reflection and loved how Sebastian now rock hard member was flopping form their momentum. Sebastian eyes were glowing and his face was flushed. His lips formed an O and constant moans escaped.

"Ohh Master! Your còck feels so good!" the demon moaned out thrusting his hips back to match his masters thrust. "I did not say you could move słut!!" Ciel said wrapping his hands around his neck chocking him as he thrust as hard and fast as he could. Sebastian tail come out and wrapped around his member and started jacking him off. Ciel decided to ignore his tail action and it turned him on even more. Ciel soon felt the familiar pooling in his lower stomach.  
"Mmm breed me master!" the demon said lustfully lost in the moment. Those words took Ciel over the edge his nails dug into Sebastian's neck as he filled the twitching hole up that was tightly wrapped around him. Ciel saw a small blood leaking from where his nails dug into his skin but the wounds healed soon as he loosened his grip

Ciel then pulled out of him and Sebby immediately went on his knees and cleaned his master còck off. Ciel then zipped his pants up and patted his head affectionately. "Good job słut" he said. He bent down and gave Sebastian a brief kiss then before walked out the room leaving Sebastian to wonder what his punishment would be. Ciel was still mad at him but at least he was not hörny anymore.


	8. His Master Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some events in this chapter may be intense

 

 

Ciel liked being unpredictable when he gives out punishment. It always kept Sebby on his toes and less likely to disobey.

Ciel sat in bed tallying the amount of times his butler disobeyed and smiled knowing a severe punishment was in order, his demon has been raising a lot of hell lately, Ciel decided to put on some skin tight faux leather pants and a mesh shirt. He looked in the mirror and licked what he saw. He then laid on the bed and summoned his butler.

Sebastian walked in moments later in his uniform. "Yes master?" he asked as innocently as possible. Ciel smiled but it fell quickly and he knew he was in trouble. Sebastain gulped then took in a breath. "Young Master, I apologize if-". Ciel looked up at him then shook his head "I did not ask you to talk" he said harshly his eyes blazing with rage. Sebastain was curious to why he was upset but decided to see what happens. The human could not do much damage to him.

Sebastian coat was yanked off and his shirt was ripped off, he watched the buttons fly in different directions. Next thing he knew he was on the bed and his master was ontop of him. Feeling Ciel bum brush over his crotch had him hard. Ciel acted as though he did not notice. He watched Ciel get some black thin rope that was on the other side of the bed and fought back a laugh. He really think those will hold me huh. He did not put up any resistance and was quite impressed with his skills, he has improved. His neck was wrapped tightly, chocking him. Ciel moved off him and tied his arms to his legs and then pulled his pants down, his hard member breaking out for freedom.

Ciel sat there and smiled at him in a way that was quite creepy. He did not figure out why until five minutes later when all the areas the ropes were touching started burning. Ciel laughed then got more rope and looked at his hard member as if deciding if he was going to do it or not. Sebastian was shivering slightly. Of course he would use the only thing that could harm him the most in his human form. He was slightly worried for his young master because if he forced his demon out, he may very well have more trouble than he bargained for.

"Oh, Please Master!" he pleaded "I wont do it again" he pleaded struggling against the restraints that was soaked in holy water overnight. Ciel was standing in front of him admiring the work he did while enjoying the demon begging, oh he was so cute. The places where the rope were tied were dark red as if he been in the sun all day. Ciel tilted his head to the side still giving him the silent treatment. He then winked at his butler before kicking this hard twitting member with all his might

Sebastian threw his head back as his sharp teeth almost went trough his lip cause he was biting it so hard. He refused to let his master hear his moans. He watched as Sebastian back came off the bed and his member exploded a white fountain. Ciel licked his lips and got in between his legs to get a taste. He looked into Sebastian glowing swirling eyes " You may be a worthless pathetic butler, but you sure are a good slut arent you?" He just nodded at him, truly out of breath. He rarely saw his master like this and at this intensity, he liked it.

A few hours had passed and Ciel continued his tortuous routine, he would untie him and allow him to heal and start all over again. Sebby believed he literally has been drained dry and was now having a very painful dry orgasm. He could not believe he actually was receiving a true punishment from his master, all the other times brought nothing but pleasure. He guessed he over did breaking the rules or broke a few big ones.

Ciel untied Sebby and softly kissed all the red areas where the ropes were. Sebby watched him unsure of what he do next. Ciel smiled at him, his eyes back to being cheerful and at their usual beauty. Sebby sighed with relief and sat up. "Young master, if I may suggest" he said looking at him as his last wound healed. "I already have a bath drawn" he said taking his clothes off and heading to the bathroom. "Well just what the hell are you waiting on?" he asked once he did not hear his footsteps. Sebastian was thinking that bu he was too busy wondering  why his master did not use him for his pleasure, but it seems that mood has passed and there was no need to bring it up.

Sebastain sat between his smooth creamed color 'legs and relaxed as he cleaned him. He enjoyed his master telling him how good he was with taking his punishment and how proud og him he was. He decided he should tell him how impressed he was as well. For the first time, he did some damage that lasted longer than 5 seconds.

"Sebastain" he said as he yawned, his body had completely relaxed in the bath. "Hmm" he responded, his mind still on his punishment, he did not realize his member  was just as excited. "Sorry, I was just-". Ciel smiled and moved his hands and slowly jacked him off. "I was going to say I love you" he said before kissing and biting on his neck. "MMM, feel so- ". "I know now come for me sebastain" he said in that voice sebastain loved, it was husky and lustful. Sebastain back arched and his legs moved wildly splashing water on the floor as he came.

Sebastain smiled as he looked at his sleeping master. He was the little spoon when they first got into bed. After he had dozed off he did what he always do, watch him sleep. He looked so innocent while sleeping. When a few hours passed he slowly slipped out his grip despite his usual sleepy protests. He had things to do and since he could not use his abilities, he could not wait until Ciel woke up. Sebby decided to take a peak and see what his master was dreaming off, and to his surprise it was of their wedding. He stood there a moment, he never thought about marriage but if he was to marry someone, he felt it should be his young master. "I love you too Young Master" he said lowly before closing the door and heading towards the kitchen.

 


End file.
